Ethan Cavanaugh
Ethan Jeffrey Cavanaugh is a British professional wrestler and MMA fighter currently under contract with High Octane Wrestling as a part of High Octane Fighting Championship - an MMA brand. Previously Cavanaugh wrestled for World Wrestling Xistence where he won the International and Triple A Championships twice each. Wrestling career Early Years Ethan Cavanaugh was born in Northern Ireland to Irish wrestling legend Kenneth Cavanaugh and his wife Abigail. The oldest of three children and the only son, he entered professional wrestling before his 19th birthday, competing in his hometown of Newcastle, England and the American Independent circuit before making a name for himself in Japan and Mexico. Cavanaugh would not be seen in the West again for almost 5 years, until his mentor and former manager Wesley Armitage was able to sign him to a WWX contract. World Wrestling Xistence 2007 Cavanaugh debut in July 2007 on the Mayhem brand, picking up a victory over Chris Dion. He the began a violent campaign against the faction Eyes Only. The feud was highlighted by a cage match between him and Eyes Only member Shadow which is considered by many fans a classic. The bad blood between them continued up to Coliseum, where Cavanaugh won a 15-man battle royal to become the #1 Contender for the WWX World Championship. Cavanaugh then began to feud with Tommy Lipton, then WWX World Champion, with the two battling each other up till Two Front War in September. Cavanaugh would come close to winning the gold but was ultimately taken down with a paint can thanks to Lipton's girlfriend and defeated. Following the match, he was attacking by the Lost Soul (who was the leader of Eyes Only) and the two disappeared in a ring of fire at the close of the PPV. After the dissolution of Mayhem, Cavanaugh was not seen for a few weeks due to being a prisoner inside the Lost Soul's mansion. After he was set free, it set up the second-ever ENTOMBED match between Cavanaugh and Lost Soul in Jerusalem for Hall of Pain 6, which was disrupted by Halloween. The two bitter rivals managed to put aside their feud to battle the monster, ending the match in a draw. Afterwards, Cavanaugh entered the International Championship picture and feuded with Wasted Youth. Their first match was at Phase Out, which Cavanaugh won by disqualification. 2008 The feud between Wasted Youth and Ethan Cavanaugh continued into 2008, where they, Eastin, and Falcon competed in a Hell in the Cell match for the title. Near the end of the match, Cavanaugh came close to winning but was stopped by his old nemesis Shadow, who tossed him off the top of the Furytron. The attack left Cavanaugh hospitalized for the better part of two months but he finally returned to Ravage near the end of February and continued his hunt for the International Championship by challenging 'Evil' Sped Eastin. He finally defeated Eastin for the International Championship at Armada. Almost immediately afterward he began a campaign to dismantle what he saw as the 'cancer' destroying the WWX from within. He followed through on this by attacking long time fan-favorite Adora Cruz and winning the Triple A Championship from her. However, Adora would have her revenge a few weeks later, defeating Ethan Cavanaugh in an Empty Arena match to win back her title. However, Cavanaugh would not be denied. Associating himself with Julia McTiernan, daughter of WWX CEO Duncan McIver, Cavanaugh assisted in stripping Adora Cruz of her recently won World Championship at the Outrage PPV. Since then Cavanaugh has become increasing sinister and calculating, winning the AAA Championship a second time after World Series. However, a serious head injury sustained during the Two Front War PPV in September put Cavanaugh on injured reserve indefinitely. Seeing an opening, the ever-calculating Cavanaugh requested to be released from his superstars contract and re-signed as the GM of Ravage but was soon forced to vacate the position in order to recuperate fully. 2009 Ethan Cavanaugh returned to in-ring competition in January 2009 and began feuding with Dominic Angel. He defeated Angel for the International Championship at Aftershock and held the title for several months before being defeated for it in April. However, as always, Cavanaugh was well prepared. He again stepped down from his in-ring role to accept the position of General Manager of Fury from WWX CEO Duncan McIver. After a series of reforms, Ethan decided not to renew his executive contract with the company. Cavanaugh returned to the company for one night to face his long time enemy Adora Cruz at Hall of Pain which he lost. Personal life Cavanaugh currently lives in Northern California with his long-time girlfriend named Caitlyn Parisi, a yoga trainer. He is a known Roman Catholic. Cavanaugh played Soccer in high school as a Midfielder. His two sisters (Rebecca and Natalie) live in New York and England respectively. It is heavily rumored that Natalie is training to follow her big brother into the profession. Cavanaugh is a fan of Led Zepplin, Motorhead and Bruce Springsteen. High Octane Fighting Championship Record In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **'Magic Black' (Pumphandle Piledriver) - Current, HOW **'White Ice Breaker' (Falling Inverted DDT) - Current, WWX **'Via Victis' (Inverted Cloverleaf) 2008 ** (Lifting DDT) 2007-2009 *Signature Moves **''C.O.D. Kick/Cause of Death/Concussion on Delivery'' (Running Big Boot to Seated Opponent's Face) **''Tyneside'' (STO into a D'Arce Choke) **''Leg hook belly to back suplex'' **''Pele Kick'' **''Inverted Headlock Backbreaker'' **''Rolling Spinebuster'' *Nicknames **The Lone Wolf **His Excellency Theme Music *'Revolution Man by Union Underground '(Current- HOFC) *'The Illusionist by Philip Glass '(WWX, 2008-2009) Championships and Accomplishments * World Wrestling Xistence * WWX International Champion (2 times) *WWX Triple A Champion (2 times) *Coliseum Crusade Winner (2007) Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:World Wrestling Xistence wrestlers Category:High Octane Wrestling wrestlers